1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a feed device such as a paper feed device and a recording device such as an ink jet printer including the feed device.
2. Related Art
A known recording device such as a printer includes a paper feed device (feed device) for automatically feeding paper to a location facing a recording head (recording unit) while separating a plurality of sheets of paper loaded in a stacked state one by one so as to continuously perform recording with respect to the plurality of sheets of paper (sheet members) (for example, JP-A-8-91612).
The feed device of JP-A-8-91612 includes a paper feed cassette (loading unit) in which a plurality of sheets of paper is loaded in a stacked state, a paper feed roller (delivery member) which rotates in a state of being in contact with uppermost sheet of paper of the sheets of paper loaded in the stacked state and delivers the uppermost sheet in a feed direction by the frictional force with the uppermost paper, and a gate member for preventing double feed of the uppermost sheet of paper and its underlying sheet of paper in the feed direction.
In detail, this gate member is configured such that one end side thereof is supported so as to be able to oscillate as a fulcrum and the other end side thereof is in contact with an outer circumferential surface of the paper feed roller with predetermined pressure by the energizing force of a compression spring. In addition, an inclined surface is provided in the other end side of the gate member at a location where the front end of paper continuously delivered by the paper feed roller may collide therewith. If the front end of the paper delivered by the paper feed roller in the feed direction collides with the inclined surface, the gate member of which the inclined surface is pressed by the paper oscillates against the energizing force of the compression spring in a direction separated from the outer circumferential surface of the paper feed roller and thus a gap through which only a sheet of paper passes is formed between the paper feed roller and the gate member. Accordingly, only the uppermost sheet of paper is fed through the gap in the feed direction. At this time, if the uppermost sheet of paper and its underlying sheet of paper are double fed by the frictional force therebetween, the double feed of the paper underlying the uppermost sheet of paper is prevented by the inclined surface of the gate member.
However, in the paper feed device of JP-A-8-91612, if the frictional force generated between the uppermost sheet of paper and its underlying sheet of paper is increased due to a variation in the surrounding environment (temperature, humidity or the like), the underlying sheet of paper may be double fed over the inclined surface of the gate member when the uppermost sheet of paper is fed.